Open Invitation
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Based on an idea from Mat49324 where Sam invites her new girlfriend, an OC Danielle, to her house for the first time in their short relationship. It will be very fluffy, so be forewarned.
1. Chapter 1

Open Invitation

Sam Simpson was looking at her cell phone, which had Danielle's phone number displayed on the screen. Sam was looking at the number sweating and breathing heavily, not knowing what to say. Despite dating Danielle, Sam still had the tendency to get mush-mouthed and extremely nervous when she had to ask Danielle to do something with her. Sam had wanted to ask Danielle to come over to her house, but she was still wondering how to do it.

"Sammy, staring at your phone like that isn't going to make your monthly bill go down. Believe me, I've tried," one of Sam's best friend, Clover Lamoreaux quipped, patting Sam on the back. Sam growled at Clover, who backed off in response. "Calm down Sammy, I'm just joking," Clover explained. Sam glared at Clover for a few more seconds before sighing.

"I know. I just…I'm just trying to think of what to say to Danielle. I want to ask her to come over to the house so she could sleepover, but I'm afraid that she'll say no," Sam admitted, causing Clover to let out a sigh of her own.

"Man, sometimes you are too shy for your own good Sammy. If you have a problem with talking to her about this, I could call her and-"

"NO!" Sam practically shrieked, causing Clover to jump backward. "I…I…I just want to do it myself. I have to get over this shyness when it comes to Danielle, and I want to get over it on my own," Sam explained with an apologetic look on her face. Clover sighed again, before sitting down next to Sam on the couch and putting an arm around the back of Sam's neck.

"Alright, listen, it's not that complicated. Take a few deep breaths, and just ask Danielle what you want to ask her, and I'm sure she'll say yes," Clover explained. Sam looked at Clover, and then her phone, before sighing and calling Danielle. Sam took a few deep breaths while the phone rang before Danielle picked up.

"Hey, Sam!" Danielle greeted, causing Sam to inwardly swoon.

"Hi Danielle," Sam responded, a lot more meekly than Danielle greeted. Clover patted her on the back and mouthed 'Go for it'. "Listen, Danielle, I have something that I want to ask you."

"Sure Sam, what is it?" Danielle asked.

"Well, …we've been…dating…for a few weeks…and I was…wondering if it's not too much trouble…," Sam stammered before taking a few very deep breaths to help regain her composure, while Clover was face-palming in the back.

"Sam, are you alright? You sound a little sick," Danielle asked, concern evident even through the phone.

"Yeah…yeah I'm fine. I…just wanted…to ask…if you wanted…to hang out on Friday after school. And…maybe…sleepover…with me," Sam continued before she heard Danielle laughing and started getting nervous again. "Not that I'm forcing you or anything! If you don't want to that's fine, I just thought it would be a good-" Sam started practically yelling in panic before Danielle stopped laughing and began talking again.

"Sure," Danielle responded. Sam's verbal diarrhea came to a complete stop, as she tried to process the singular word Danielle had said.

"Did…did you say 'sure'?" Sam asked hopefully. She knew that the answer would probably be 'yes', but she just wanted some confirmation to make her feel better. Clover nodded vigorously, and put a thumbs up, giving Sam more encouragement.

"Yes Sam, I said sure. I would love to come over and sleeping over sounds like fun too. I can bring over a few anime movies we can watch too. I have this one romance movie that's guaranteed to make you cry rivers," Danielle said, causing Sam to relax for the first time since this phone call started and chuckle at Danielle's enthusiasm.

"That sounds great Danielle. So we can…walk home together after school?" Sam asked while Clover nodded like a proud mentor in the background.

"Yeah that sounds like a plan," Danielle responded before Sam heard a muffled voice coming from Danielle's end of the phone. "Sorry Sam, my mom just told me it's time for dinner, so I'll have to talk to you later, but I can't wait to sleep over with you tomorrow. Love you," Danielle said. Sam couldn't help but blush every time Danielle said that. Sam, before she and Danielle got together, always had dreams where she would dance in front of a clock tower and Danielle would end them by saying "I love you".

"I love you too, Danielle," Sam responded before she hung up, turned her head to Clover's smiling face, and let out an excited scream. Clover joined in on the excited screaming and hugged her excited friend.

"OH MY GOD! I DID IT! DANIELLE'S COMING OVER!" Sam yelled at the top of her lungs, as if she had won every gold medal available in the Olympics. While she was jumping in place with Clover, the reality of the situation started sinking in, and the over-analytical side of Sam's brain started taking over, causing her to slowly stop celebrating, which did not go unnoticed by Clover.

"Uh…Sammy? You good?" Clover asked.

"OH MY GOD! DANIELLE'S COMING TO OUR HOUSE TOMORROW!" Sam screamed again, with the excitement being replaced with fear. "I have to clean up my room, prepare something for us to eat, have an itinerary planned, and…and…and…," Sam started mumbling to herself before Clover snapped her finger in Sam's face to get her attention.

"Sam…Sam…calm down. Everything will be fine. If you need help with anything, I will be more than happy to help you with it," Clover offered, leaving Sam looking at Clover with her eyes wide in shock.

"You'd really do that for me?" Sam asked.

"Of course. You're my best friend, and it's practically my job to help you with your true love," Clover responded, giving Sam a comforting hug, which caused Sam's heart to stop beating too fast and her body to stop shaking.

"Thank you so much Clover. Let's get started right now," Sam said, leaving Clover's grip, grabbing Clover's hand, and leading her up the stairs and to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

Open Invitation (Part 2)

"So Danielle's coming over today?" Alex asked from the purple couch in their living room while watching TV. Clover nodded, laughing at the memory of Sam nearly getting a panic attack just trying to call Danielle and ask her.

"Yeah, she is. Me and Sam worked all night to clean her room and plan her day with Danielle so that she could impress her," Clover responded from the kitchen, pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"Awww…that's so sweet. Where is Sam right now?"

"Oh, she's walking home with Danielle right now. I hope she doesn't freeze up." Just as Clover started taking a sip of her orange juice, she heard the door open. Clover put her glass down and went to say hi to Danielle and Sam, and saw Sam holding Danielle's hand. And judging by the slightly pained look on Danielle's face, Sam was holding her hand a little too hard. Sam was also sweating a lot and shaking with a large smile on her face. Clover sighed before she snapped her fingers in front of Sam's face, causing Sam to shake her head and look around.

"Oh! Hey Clover, uh…we're here," Sam said, with a blush on her face. Danielle smiled at her and took off her sneakers before giving Sam a kiss on the cheek.

"This is your house? It's so big!" Danielle said in awe, letting go of Sam to go look around the living room, kitchen, and anywhere else she could find on the first floor.

"Yeah…we…live here. Our…parents are out of the country…so…it's…just us," Sam stammered out, awkwardly laughing as Danielle looked back at her with a smile on her face.

"Wow! You're lucky! Not everyone gets to live in a mansion with their friends," Danielle said as she walked back to the front of the front door, where Sam was still standing looking down on the ground. "So…what should we do first?"

"Well…I…I was thinking that we could do some work on our creative writing project first," Sam mumbled, still not able to look at the expectant look on Danielle's face. Danielle responded by putting her backpack on the floor and bringing out several binders full of hand-made drawings and writings. Sam got her equipment out before she noticed that Clover and Alex were looking at her with a vested interest in their eyes. "When I said 'we', I meant me and Danielle". Clover and Alex, still smiling, walked away from the living room, and went upstairs to their own rooms.

"So Sam, do you have any ideas for a story?"

"Well…I had this idea for a horror story, but…I don't think it's any good".

"Let me see, it can't be that bad," Danielle said, taking a piece of paper that Sam had taken out. When she looked at it, Danielle saw the title 'A Miserable Summer', with an opening paragraph discussing a murderous ice cream man. Danielle looked at the paper with her right eyebrow arched, as Sam looked down on the floor blushing.

"See? I told you it wasn't good".

"No! No, no Sam, it's not bad. This is a really interesting premise, it just…needs some more fine-tuning to it," Danielle explained, putting a comforting hand on Sam's shoulder.

"Do you…mean that?" Sam asked, looking up at her, still blushing.

"Of course. Like, we could work on the character of the serial killer ice cream man," Danielle responded.

"What do you mean?"

"Like…have you thought of the motivations of this killer ice cream man?" Danielle asked. Sam put her hand underneath her chin, before responding.

"Well…he…lost his job as an ice cream man, and…he…wants…revenge," Sam stammered out, getting more and more embarrassed the more she talked, as she saw Danielle's confused face. "I'm sorry, I'm really bad at this, I should've just skipped creative writing and signed up for another class."

"Why did you take creative writing anyway? No offense, but you don't really seem like the creative type," Danielle asked, moving the papers strewn on the floor out of the way so that she could scoot closer to Sam and put a comforting arm around the back of her neck.

"Well…my advisor said that I should work on broadening my horizons when it comes to my writing if I ever want to make it into journalism. I'm more of a logical thinker, not a creative thinker, so I thought that taking a creative writing class could help with that, but it's just not working out! Honestly, I'm surprised I haven't failed yet given all the terrible things I turned in this year," Sam lamented, crumpling her paper about the killer ice cream man into a ball before she threw it into a nearby trash bin.

"Sam, don't beat yourself up like this. Like you said, this is completely new to you, you shouldn't expect to take to something you're not used to like that," Danielle said, snapping her fingers as emphasis. "You have some good ideas here, you just need help fleshing them out. Like yeah, you didn't have a good backstory for the ice cream guy, but that's what drafts are for. We can keep working on it until you feel good about whatever story you want to tell", Danielle explained, giving Sam a nice hug, which Sam returned in kind rubbing Danielle's back.

"Thanks, Danielle, I actually…feel a lot better. I love you so much," Sam said, giving Danielle a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too Sam, and I'm always going to be here for you," Danielle responded, before giving Sam a kiss on the cheek in return before the two of them decided to work on their project.

**3 Hours Later…**

"OK lovebirds, time for dinner!" Clover called from the kitchen with a smirk on her face, especially when she saw the blush explode on Sam's face when she looked up from her journal.

"Ooohhh…I get dinner too? Wow, I love being pampered by my hot and smart girlfriend," Danielle cooed, running her hand through Sam's hair, occasionally giving her a playful pinch on the cheek. Sam's face was now so red, it was matching her hair, but then she saw Alex in the kitchen and while she knew better than to tease Sam, she had a big mouth and would most likely spoil some things that Sam would prefer to keep secret.

'This is going to be a long dinner,' Sam thought with fear in her eyes, praying that Clover and Alex wouldn't embarrass her in front of Danielle in any way, but that may have been too much to ask.


	3. Chapter 3

Open Invitation (Chapter 3)

Sam was looking around the dinner table with a strand of spaghetti hanging from her mouth. She saw her girlfriend Danielle eating next to her with a breadstick in her mouth, Clover on her phone, and Alex taking a drink of Diet Coke.

'OK, this will all go well if Clover and Alex just keep their mouth shut and don't say anything embarrassing,' Sam thought to herself before Clover looked up from her phone and at Danielle.

"So Danielle…how have you and Sam been doing?" Clover asked.

"Uh…we've been fine. You know the usual; dates, kisses, cuddling, stuff like that," Danielle answered, not noticing the glint on Clover's eyes.

"Really? You haven't done…more?" Clover asked with a smirk on her face, causing both Sam and Danielle to blush. Before Danielle could say anything, Sam put a hand over her mouth and glared at Clover.

"No we haven't and even if we did, I don't think that's any of your business," Sam said through gritted teeth, seething at Clover's smiling face as the blush on her face wouldn't go away.

"Come on Sammy, we're friends, and your friends' sexual relationships is our business," Clover countered, her smile never leaving her face. Sam continued to grit her teeth as Sam turned her attention back to Danielle. "Well…?" Danielle looked at Clover and rolled her eyes before turning her attention back to Sam.

"Anyway Sam…thanks for the help on our creative writing project," Danielle said with a smile on her face.

"Oh come on Danielle, you did all the work. I just made a couple of topics we could write about," Sam said with a blush on her face while Alex was cooing in the background.

"You two are so cute together!" Alex continued to coo, causing Danielle and Sam's blushes to grow even more. "I can see why Sam has a picture of you underneath her pillow, Danielle," Alex said, causing Sam to choke on the Sprite that she was drinking, causing her to cough loudly.

"Wait…what?" Danielle asked. Sam tried to explain herself, but couldn't stop coughing.

"Sam has a picture of you she keeps under her pillow for good luck. I've even seen her kiss the picture of you good night before she goes to sleep to guarantee herself good dreams," Alex continued to explain before Sam kicked Alex in the shin from under the table, mouthing 'Shut Up!' to Alex.

"Well…that's sweet…in a weird kind of way. But, still sweet," Danielle said, looking away from Sam, who covered her blushing face with her hands to try and not look at a bashful and apologetic looking Alex and a chuckling Clover. After taking a few deep breaths, Sam put her hands back down and grabbed a fork to continue eating her spaghetti.

"You know what else Sam's done recently? She's been having these dreams…," Clover began with a smirk returning to her face. Sam glared at Clover while Danielle looked up at Clover with interest, and Alex giggled knowing exactly what Clover was talking about.

"Like nightmares? I've had a lot of nightmares in my day too, and they can be awful," Danielle commented, rubbing Sam's back, who gave her a small smile in response despite knowing exactly what Clover was talking about.

"Well Sam had this very vivid dream about getting married. When I went to wake her up, Sam was kissing her pillow going 'Oh Danielle' and 'You're the love of my life'," Clover mimicked in an erotic voice before she started laughing. Danielle looked at Clover then at Sam with a raised eyebrow before Sam got up from the table, banging her hands on the table.

"Is this why you helped me invite Danielle here!? So you could just embarrass me in front of my girlfriend!?" Sam yelled at Clover, who put her hands up in defense.

"No! I was just joking around because you're really cute when you're all nervous Sammy," Clover explained, putting her hands up in surrender.

"She's not wrong you know. You really are cute when you're flustered," Danielle chimed in, looking directly at Sam's angry face. Sam looked at Danielle and blushed again before sinking down in her chair.

"I am sorry if I offended you, Sammy," Clover said, putting her hand on Sam's. Sam looked up at Clover and took a deep breath before putting her hand on Clover's.

"OK, I forgive you. Can we please just keep the embarrassing talk to a minimum please?" Sam asked. Clover and Alex both nodded their heads, before Alex took out her phone and put her camera on.

"Can I get a picture of you two?" Alex asked.

"Why?"

"Because you and Danielle are cute together, and I love cute things," Alex explained, focusing the camera on Danielle and Sam. Before Sam could protest, Danielle put Sam's arm in a hug, and rested her head on Sam's shoulder. Sam blushed, but decided to kiss Danielle on the forehead before the flash of Alex's phone camera went off. After Sam and Danielle let go of each other, Alex let out a squee of delight before turning her phone away from her face to show the picture to everyone else.

"Awww…don't we look so adorable, Sammy?" Danielle asked.

"Yeah…we really do. Hey Alex, can you send each of us a copy of this picture?" Sam asked. Alex nodded, and sent the message to both of them through a text message. "Thanks Alex."

"Well, that's enough of the cutesy, lovey-dovey stuff! We have a perfectly good pool in the back, and it's just waiting for us to use!" Clover called, stripping down into her bathing suit.

"You were wearing your bathing suit under your PJs this whole time?" Alex asked, while Danielle and Sam looked away from Clover with blushes starting to form on their faces.

"Well what're you all waiting for? Get dressed so we can go to the pool," Clover said, completely ignoring Alex's question. Alex, Sam, and Danielle went upstairs to go and change. Sam went into her room, and started to take off her shirt. When she got her shirt over her head, Sam heard her door open. When she got the shirt off of her head, she saw that Danielle was in her room taking off her shirt as well, causing Sam to shriek, and trip, causing her to fall on her back.

"D…D…DANIELLE!? W…W…WHAT ARE…YOU…YOU…DOING?!" Sam shrieked, blushing, looking down at the floor with her eyes closed, and covering her bra covered chest with her hands. Danielle looked at Sam with a raised eyebrow and her shirt off.

"Ummm…changing?"

"Yeah…I…I know, b…b..but why are you doing it with me in the room?" Sam stammered out, still covering herself up.

"I mean, we're a couple. It's not that big of a deal if we see each other a little underdressed," Danielle explained, which Sam responded to by shaking her head.

"No! I'm sorry Danielle, but…but it's too early for me to just do that with you. I'd rather change separately." Danielle looked at Sam for a few seconds, before sighing and shrugging her shoulders.

"OK, if you say so. I'll go into the bathroom so that you can finish changing," Danielle said, picking up her shirt from the floor and walked over to the bathroom before Sam tugged on Danielle's arm.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I'll go into the bathroom and you can change in my room," Sam offered, picking up her bathing suit and her shirt before heading off to the bathroom.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. You're my girlfriend and my guest, so I have no problem with you using my room," Sam said with a smile on her face before walking into the bathroom. Danielle smiled at the closed bathroom door and chuckled to herself before taking off her jean shorts and picking up her dark blue one piece bathing suit.


End file.
